The present invention concerns a steering-brake control for a fluid pressure operated vehicle brake system in which operation of a left or right brake pedal independently of the other causes the vehicle to turn accordingly.
The control valves of a known steering-brake arrangement are each mechanically operable by means of a corresponding brake pedal, whereby they are kept closed in the free wheel condition of the vehicle.
The control valves mentioned are designed in a special way for utilization in the known steering-brake arrangement and the cost is accordingly high. Conventional switch valves are not usable for this purpose without modification.